


Taking Matt Out

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd's embarrassed too, Fluff, M/M, Matt's a cute baby, Monster Tom, Tord's embarrassed, Vampire Matt, it's Dom Tom get over it, there's EddTord if you squint, this is very fucking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Edd wants to finish some commissions, and Tord's busy with his Red Leader shit, so that leaves Tom to help Edd distract Matt. He doesn't want another repeat of last time, when Matt ruined Edd's traditional drawing.Tom doesn't mind that much, so he agrees, and then shit happens. I'm bad at Summaries lev me alon
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Taking Matt Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most sleep deprived thing I've ever written, I started this at 1am when I couldn't sleep, editing haha what's that, checking grammar haha what's that, just take whatever this is ok
> 
> this is a gift to my online friend (at least I think we're friends I hope we are)! they're great they're amazing they're fucking pure and precious and overall need more attention I love them ok (no homo unless you want it to be sksksksksk)
> 
> you'd better check out their socials or I will eat your fucking toes  
Insta: mefreymafrey1  
Tumblr: mefreymafrey1  
Amino: mefreymafrey1
> 
> and uh I'm not used to the italics and bold format here so I'll just avoid that, some sentences will look weird
> 
> I'm not a fan of Tom x Not Tord ships; I mean, I'm okay with all ships, just I don't prefer some over the others. but TomMatt is underrated and cute and we need some more Dom Tom so here I am, I'd usually type with capitals but I'm too tired to do it rn ok now I need to stop writing this long ass note onto the story

It was a quite Sunday morning, and Edd was preparing breakfast for his friends in the kitchen when he remembered something he wanted to ask Tom.

"Hey, Tom?" Edd called out. Tom was lounging on the couch, far away from Tord, who was on the floor tinkering with some weird robot thing. Not that Tom cared.

"Yeah, Edd?" Tom called back, lowering the TV's volume. There was silence for a moment as Edd set some plates down, then he came out, wiping his hands on his hoodie.

"Um, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Edd said, a bit hesitant as he leaned over the back of the couch. "Sure, what is it?" Tom asked, looking over at his best friend with a weird look. Edd was rarely hesitant about anything, so this was new.

"Well... could you help me distract Matt for a bit? You know, take him to a shopping centre or something," Edd said quickly, avoiding Tom's gaze. Tom raises his eyebrows slightly, asking "Why?"

"I want to finish a commission, and, well, I don't blame Matt or anything, but he accidentally spilled his makeup products on my last traditional art commission, so..."

Tom shifted his gaze to Tord and then back to Edd with a quizzical look. "How about Commie? Can't he do it?"

Tord looked up from the ground, scrunching up his nose. "I have paperwork to do from my parents. Training, or whatever the fuck they call it. 'Future Red Leader needs guidance ooh'," Tord said sarcastically.

Tom rolled his eyes, but eventually agreed, on the condition that he's not taking Matt to the shopping mall. "He'll just spend all his money on concealers or whatever they're called."

"Okay! You can take him to the park or a museum, he needs to get out more anyway, especially under sunlight," Edd said happily, relieved that Tom had agreed.

"Yeah, Matt's been looking pale lately," Tord said, and then looked down in embarrassment when his robot thing stated "'Sexual pleasure' action code word set to: Pale. Confirmed?".

"No, no, delete, go back, helvete," he cursed, jabbing at it, and glaring at Tom when he started laughing. Tord huffed, picking up his now silenced robot and got up, stomping up the stairs. A few moments later, both of them heard a door being slammed.

"I'll see to him later. Anyway, thanks Tom! Now I can finally finish that commission!" Edd smiled, straightening up and going back to the kitchen.

Well, Tom thought, turning the volume back up, it couldn't be that bad. Sure, he'd rather stay at home and play Susan, but he'd do any favor Edd wanted.

"Matt! Tord! Breakfast is ready!" Edd called, and a few moments later the two appeared, one skipping down the stairs while the other walked down slowly.

"Is it pancakes?" Matt asked brightly, pulling out his normal chair which grated on the ground with an ear-raping screech. "And strawberries," Edd added, setting Matt's plate down.

"Yay!" Matt cheered, blowing on his pancakes and eagerly grabbing his fork. Tord took a seat next to Edd, saying a quite "Thanks," when Edd handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.

Tom was already chewing on his pancakes, which he had drizzled an unhealthy amount of maple syrup onto. Edd, who had taken a quick drink of cola, cleared his throat awkwardly and then tapped on Matt's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Matt looked up, both his cheeks stuffed with pancakes. "Um, are you okay with spending the day with Tom? He's going to take you out to a nearby fair; Tord and I have to stay at home and finish our work."

Matt frowned a bit, leaning on the backlegs of his chair as he looked out the window. "I... Well, okay, it's cloudy, but I could wait for you and Tord to finish your work! Doesn't the fair close at 11pm? And I heard it's really pretty at night too!"

"Tom wants to go now. He can't go at night because he's going to be too emo by then, and he can't go alone because he'll seem like a loser," Tord spoke up, smirking at Tom.

"Oh! Okay, don't worry Tom, you won't be alone! I can spend the day with you," Matt offered with a smile. Tom wanted to snap back at Tord, but with heroic effort he smiled instead and nodded passively at Matt, and then proceeded to be very interested in his meal.

He was going to fucking murder Tord the first chance he gets.

"Matt! Are you done?" Tom called up the stairs, hearing a muffled, "Just a minute Tom! Almost done!" from the ginger. He was already waiting at the door, but since "Just a minute" from Matt meant "I have, like, 20 things to do that'll take like an hour", he decided to close the door and go back to lazing around on the couch.

In the end, Matt came down, wearing a loose shirt that looked cute on him, and a pair of shorts jeans, along with a casual jacket. "I didn't know what looked better, short jeans or long jeans," Matt admitted, looking over his shoulder at his ass.

He was wearing an innocent enough choker too, but Tom assumed that that must have been from Tord. Matt did look good though, from his pastel socks all the way to the many bracelets on his wrists.

"Tord told me about these... skee skee girls? He said they wear scrunchies, but I don't know where all of mine went, so I tried bracelets," Matt explained when he saw Tom staring at his wrist.

Compared to Tom, who was just in a pair of long jeans, his ASDF Land shirt and normal, boring sneakers, Tom felt outplayed. He should put more effort into his clothing, but by now he really couldn't be bothered.

"You look good. Better than me, at least," Tom commented, getting up and stretching a bit. "Thank you!" Matt beamed, following Tom to the door, where he stopped and looked a bit panicked.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, noticing Matt's widened eyes. "My shoes are gone!" he said, pouting as he carefully nudged various footwear aside to try and find his.

"You can borrow Tord's, both of you are about the same size, they should fit," Tom offered, pointing at Tord's red sneakers. Matt fidgeted a bit, looking unsure as his gaze darted from Tom to Tord's shoes.

"Why? Is the color wrong?" Tom asked again, amused. "No... it's just, um, I don't know how to tie shoelaces," Matt whispered. Tom grinned at that, remembering that all of Matt's shoes were either slip-on or Velcro.

"Here, put your foot in, I'll help you," Tom said, bending down onto his knees and looking up at Matt expectantly. Matt looked away, embarrassed, but worked his foot into Tord's sneakers.

Tom tied the laces deftly, and then did the other foot. "There. Come on, let's get a move on, there's lots of places to see at the fair," Tom said, straightening up and walking towards the car.

Matt shook off his embarrassment fairly quickly, and sat shotgun, in the car, immediately taking control of the radio. Tom started the car, and chuckled when Matt had forgotten his seatbelt, so intent was he on pressing the radio's buttons.

"Matt, lean back a bit," Tom said, nudging the ginger's arm. Matt complied, looking curious as Tom reached over him for the seatbelt. He pulled at it, and then buckled Matt in, then started the car.

The moment Tom pulled out of the driveway, Matt was already singing along to a song, the lyrics slightly wrong, but he sounded good all the same. Tom sang along to some of the few that he knew, and sooner than he had expected, they had reached the fair.

Tom managed to get a good parking spot underneath the shade of a tree, and as they got out, he noticed Matt peering nervously up at the cloudy sky from inside the car before he stepped out.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of sunburn?" Tom asked, locking the car when Matt had closed the door. "Kind of," Matt shrugged, then a smile lit up his face as he saw the cheery ticket booth. "Look Tom! It's so cute!" he squealed, tugging Tom's arm.

Tom went towards it, requesting two tickets and some tokens for games, while Matt bounced on his heels beside him. "Can we go on a ride first?" he asked, once Tom left the booth. "Sure, don't see why not, which ride do you want to go on? The rollercoaster?" Tom asked, leading the way into the entrance of the fair.

Matt was going to say "the boat rides", since he liked floating about peacefully on a lake, but since Tom seemed like the type or person who wouldn't like boring rides...

"Yeah, okay, the rollercoaster is fine," Matt spoke up, when he saw Tom giving him a look due to his silence. Tom chose one with lots of loops and curves and steep dives, and Matt just about panicked. Oh no, he didn't want to loose his breakfast right beside Tom. Get your shit together, Matt.

Once it was their turn, Tom lead Matt to two seats that were somewhere in the middle, then waited as Matt settled down before buckling him in. "Hold the rail tight," he said, demonstrating.

Matt tried to grip onto the rail with his shaky arms and sweaty palms, and managed to do so without attracting Tom's attention. 'Deep breaths, Matt,' he told himself, his heart pounding.

The carriage that they were in gave a sudden jerk, and then they were climbing up. The people in front and at the back were giggling, one letting go of the rail to show off to his girlfriend beside him.

He immediately grabbed it again with a scream when they dropped. People were screaming all around him, laughter mixed into it, and even Tom was chuckling beside him, grinning, and Matt–

Matt was terrified. Fuck fuck fuck, he didn't want this! He didn't want–

swerve

Matt let out a loud scream, letting go of the rail to bury his face into his hands, and then he started sobbing. He couldn't help it! It was scary!

Tom went silent, his attention diverted to the sobbing ginger beside him. Taking a risk, he let one hand go of the rail, and wrapped it around Matt's shoulders, shushing him.

"Matt. Matt? Focus on my voice. Matt, I need you to listen. Calm down, okay? Take hold of the rail. You might fall. I'm sorry, I promise we can go get some ice cream after this," Tom said in a gentle tone, rubbing Matt's shaking shoulders.

Matt didn't stop crying, but he did manage to grab ahold of the rail with one hand, the other going to Tom's shirt, fisting it in his shaking palm. He flinched into Tom's chest when the coaster took a sharper swerve than the last one, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I didn't know you were scared of rollercoasters," Tom apologized softly, hugging him tighter to his chest when he saw a loop coming up.

"Okay, for this next one, I need you to take a deep breath okay? And then imagine yourself floating," Tom said, pleased when Matt nodded, a muffled sound of agreement coming from him.

The loop was a big one, and right at the top, Matt giggled a bit. "I feel like I'm flying," he mumbled, finally facing away from Tom to look at where he was. Shit, big mistake.

He immediately buried his face into Tom's chest again, casting his thoughts around to focus on something. What was the thing Tom told him to do? Something about floating...

He tuned out the other people's screams, and instead focused on Tom's breathing, finding the rhythm oddly soothing. Okay, pretend you're floating.

For the next two loops, Matt could enjoy the feeling of himself suspended in the air, just as long as he didn't do anything stupid like look down. There was another swerve, and then two more steep dives, and then it was over.

The coaster came to a stop, the guard ushering people out for the next line to come. The man who tried to show off promptly puked something brown onto the guard's shoes, and then got dragged away by his giggling girlfriend.

Tom and Matt were the last to get out, Tom guiding Matt with a soothing voice. "It's over, we can go get ice cream now. Or do you want candy floss?"

Matt shook his head, lifting it to point at the ice cream stall. "Alright, I can get you a triple scoop. Would you like that?" Tom asked, leading the ginger to the stall.

Matt let go of Tom's front shirt, which was now severely wrinkled. "Mm, no, I just want one scoop of... strawberry," he said, squinting up at the menu, voice still a little shaky.

"Any toppings?" the worker asked, scooping out an extra large serving for Matt. "Rainbow sprinkles!" Matt said excitedly, laughing as the worker made a show of almost dropping the cone into the sprinkles, then picking it up with a horrified expression.

He handed over the cone to Matt, who thanked him, his voice back to its normal cheery tone. "Thank you Tom!" Matt said, when they left the stall to sit on a bench. "It's fine, I just wished I knew you didn't like rollercoaster rides," Tom said, smiling at the ginger.

"Mm, that one was not so scary," Matt said, licking his already dripping cone. "Next time, could you tell me if you don't feel comfortable with something?" Tom asked, and Matt nodded, making a mental note to tell Tom that he was terrified of the spiders in the bathroom.

When he finished his ice cream, cone and all, he tugged Tom up. "Can we play some games?" he begged, eyes shining. "Sure," Tom shrugged, reaching into his pocket to take out some tokens as Matt looked around for a fun game.

As Matt pointed towards one and they made their way there, Tom realized that he still had his arm around Matt's shoulders. Honestly, he didn't mind it that much. Matt was like an overexcited puppy. Matt didn't seem to mind either, content with taking ahold of the bottom of Tom's shirt.

Matt brought them to a stall where you had to fish up some ducks, and on the underside of the ducks were numbers. The bigger the number was, the bigger your prize was, the numbers maxing out at 100.

Tom was, well, shit at the game. All the ducks he picked out were below 20, and he was starting to get embarrassed. Matt smiled a bit at that, and then suggested that Tom pick a seemingly random duck.

When Tom fished it up and turned it over, boom, number 100. The lady managing the stall clapped, laughing along with Matt at the incredulous look on Tom's face.

She reached up to tug a huge bunny off its hook, and offered it to Tom, who passed it right over to Matt. "It's yours," he shurgged, when Matt's mouth fell open in a cute "o".

"Thank you Tom!" Matt beamed, hugging the bunny with his free arm that wasn't still holding onto Tom. His talking was a lot more animated after receiving his bunny gift, going on and on about how soft and fluffy the bunny was, and testing the sound of some names to give his bunny.

"Jean, Jenna, Joy, Joyce... Juju?"

"That's a cute name," Tom spoke up, and Matt nodded. "It's official! Juju the bunny, welcome to my novelty toy collection!" he cheered, hugging it tighter.

The next few hours were spent with Tom owning all the guessing games with Matt's help. Matt's luck and instinct was Godlike as he won prize after prize. Soon, he had a body-sized cat plush toy that he decided to give to Edd, a new set of electronic stuff, with wires and lightbulbs, and he couldn't understand any of the instructions, so that was going to be Tord's gift, a few emoji pillows and a lot of trinkets and keychains.

Tom was holding the rest of Matt's toys, which ranged from small plastic collectibles to a cage of two hamsters that Matt somehow won. He also had a goldfish somewhere in there, but it was properly buried underneath everything else.

Sadly, Tom had to let go of Matt's shoulders when he started winning too much stuff. He had gotten so used to the Ginger's warmth and closeness that it was quite a loss.

They had to drop everything off at the car to even continue walking, Tom making sure that the two hamsters and the goldfish were in the care of the person at the ticket booth. While they were sorting everything out, Tom noticed Matt looking up with worry at the now blaring sun.

"Hey, don't worry, you're not going to get sunburn in this kind of weather," Tom comforted, not expecting for Matt to shake his head at that. "N-no, it's not that... it's, um, m-my skin sometimes feels like it's burning a little if I'm under the sun for too long," Matt said quickly, not wanting to meet Tom's eyes in the fear that he'd think Matt was weird.

Tom went silent, remembering last Halloween when Matt started acting weird. His skin was all pale and he had a bite mark at the side of his neck, and all throughout the night he only ate red foods.

The bite mark was gone now, but Tom's attention was directed to...

"Matt? Can you show me your teeth?" Tom asked gently, not wanting to scare the ginger. Matt hesitated, but complied, pulling back his upper lip to bare his teeth.

Matt's looked sharper and thinner than they should be, and after a while of Tom staring, he closed his mouth self-consciously.

"That's cool," Tom said, smiling at Matt. "W-what's cool?" Matt said, cringing internally at his stutter. "That you're kind of a half vampire," Tom replied, then opened his own mouth to show Matt his sharp teeth.

"One of Tord's experiments was sitting on the table and I accidentally drank it, then when he realized it was gone told me that it was some kind of monster DNA. Who could've thought that monster DNA would taste and look exactly like Smirnoff?" Tom grinned.

"Woah! So that monster that wrecked the city was you?" Matt asked, forgetting his insecurities for the moment. "Yep," Tom said, running a weirdly long tounge over his teeth.

"Cool! Can you turn into it? I wanna see!" Matt said eagerly, leaning on the front car's seat to look at Tom, who was behind. "Not now, you don't want to scare the boring, normal humans here, do you?" Tom snickered.

Matt grinned at that, his vampire fangs peeking out cutely. "I do want to, actually, because I've been hungry for a while now," he said slowly, letting it sink into Tom.

Tom paused, looking at Matt for a full minute, thinking. "If you're hungry for blood, I'll let you drink mine. We can't risk anybody finding out you're a cool vampire. They'll think you're scary and call the authorities or something," he finally said, meeting Matt's blue eyes.

Matt's jaw dropped before he started laughing. "I was j-joking, Tom! You sound so serious!" he teased, watching Tom's face slowly turn red. "I-I thought you were serious!" Tom protested, quickly looking away.

"You're cute," Matt giggled, oblivious to the effect his simple sentence had on Tom. He went even redder, opening his mouth to say something, and then closing it, stepping out of the car instead.

"Well, uh, we s-still have time for one more ride, if you still want to go on one." Matt could hear him mumble from outside. He lets himself giggle for a few more moments before he collects himself and gets out of the car too. Thankfully, the sky had generously clouded over again.

"Yeah, sure! Can we go on a more peaceful one this time?" Matt chirps, instinctively taking ahold of Tom's elbow. Tom could feel the heat from his cheeks spreading to his ears as he nodded, too confused at this new feeling to speak.

They enter the fair once again, and Matt goes straight to the lake, where there were a couple of boats with two or more people on each one. There was a friendly old man tending to the boats, and his face crinkled up in a smile when Tom gently tapped him on the shoulder and asked if they could have a ride.

"Sure, son! Choose a boat and hop on in! No time limit here, enjoy yourselves!" he croaked, receiving Tom's tokens with an adorable curt bow.

Tom waits for Matt to get in, and then gets in himself, taking hold of the oars. "So, where would you like to see?" he asked Matt, who had dipped a hand into the water to try and touch some of the tropical fish there.

"Hmm, anywhere would be cool, this is a pretty big lake here," he said, lifting his hand up from the water. "And besides! He said no time limit, so we can stay out here all night if we want to. The waters are so clear and there's sooo many fish here, see?" he asked, leaning over the boat slightly to point at a small bright clownfish that was near the surface.

Tom's heart did a little jig at that adorable action, and he smiled and agreed, gently rowing away from the noisy crowd to a much bigger and secluded part of the lake. Matt was telling him about how he saw in a documentary once that fishes don't reproduce the way Tord's shown him humans do, and Tom nodded along, not really paying attention to what he was saying because most of his focus was on Matt's face.

He looked so happy in his element, his mouth occasionally doing that cute "o" shape whenever he found a new fish, his blue eyes shining with joy. Sure, Matt was happy all the time at home and when they went on misadventures, but he's never been so... well, relaxed like this.

"... and then Edd told Tord to shut up about his 'hentai', or whatever that is... Tom? Tom? Are you okay?"

Tom started when Matt's face was a little too close for his own comfort, backing up a bit. "Um, yeah, I'm okay, just thinking," he explained hurriedly, not wanting Matt to think he was some kind of retarded weirdo.

"About what?" Matt asked curiously. Tom couldn't lie to that face. That adorable pure face. "Someone that's really cute," he mumbled, stopping his rowing for a moment.

Silence.

Matt had this cute frown on his face as he tried to think of who it could be. "A girl? Did you meet a girl at a bar? Was she cute?" he said.

Might as well go for it, Tom's brain told him. Stupid brain and its stupid decisions.

"No, he has ginger hair and also freckles, and and his name starts with an M."

Matt looked genuinely confused for a moment before a blush dusted his cheeks. "I'm cute?" he squeaks.

"Hello cute, I'm Tom," Tom winks, a very bad attempt at flirting smoothly. Give him a break, it's the first time he's ever attempt genuine flirting, rather than drunken half-assed tries at the bar.

It earns a small giggle from Matt though, so Tom counts that as a win. "Even Edd can do better puns," Matt says, and then kisses Tom.

Just like that, on the lips, no warning, just–

Tom kisses back, his eyes sliding shut. One of Matt's soft hands come up to cup Tom's face. It's still wet, since he had both of his hands in the water just moments before, but Tom doesn't mind.

Matt's lips are soft, and they feel really good as Tom eagerly leans in for more. Matt giggles into the kiss at that, pressing his lips harder against Tom's, and before they know it, they're making out hard, both of Matt's hands in Tom's hair, as Tom drops the oars in favor of pulling Matt closer to him by the hips, resting his ass on his thighs.

They only break apart, breathing heavily, when a light rain starts to fall. Tom's hands never leave Matt's hips and Matt's hands drop from their position of gripping Tom's head to rest on his shoulders.

They stare at each other for a minute, and then start laughing, the rainwater dripping off their nose, lips, hair and eyelashes. When they finally catch their breath, Tom speaks up.

"Guess we'd better go home now, hmm? Don't want you to get sick," he grins, pressing a kiss to Matt's forehead. "Okay," Matt smiles, nuzzling into Tom's neck.

They stay in that position for a moment longer, and then Tom curses.

"Fuck, the oars are gone."

Eventually, they make their way back home, Tom having to swim to get back the oars, which had floated a bit away from their boat. Both of them were in a very giggly mood, Matt having to remind himself to control his giggles as he was holding his cage of hamsters and also his goldfish in a plastic bag.

They get out of the car, Matt covering his hamsters with his jacket, as now it was raining moderately heavy. When they finally get into the house, Edd starts to greet them and then stops at their overall wetness, their clothes dripping onto the carpet.

Edd opens his mouth to ask questions, then decide he'd rather not know, and orders them to go upstairs and have a shower before they get sick. As Matt passes him, he pressed the cage and the goldfish bag into Edd's arms. "New pets," he explains, and then runs up the stairs after Tom, laughing.

They got sick anyway, both struck with fevers. They camped out in Tom's room, not caring that it might make them even sicker, as they got to sneak occasional kisses. That was a win in both of their books.

Tord and Edd were stuck with the task of taking care of their two idiotic friends, and Tord had set up a small temporary station at Tom's table to tinker with his electronics. He and Edd were pleased at the gifts Matt gave them, Tord immediately fixing up the "complicated puzzle lamp" and Edd setting his huge cat plush toy on the couch, so that anyone could have the pleasure of snuggling up with it.

Everything was going well and peaceful, until one time Matt told Tord that he was hungry, so Tord yelled down the stairs at Edd to bring up something to eat.

"Edd!" he yelled. "Matt wants some pancakes and waff–"

"Code word for action 'Sexual pleasure' detected. Code word is 'Edd'. Start the action 'sexual pleasure'?"

Tord was about to open his mouth when the thing started vibrating.

Tom burst into a fit of laughter at the look on Tord's face, and he frantically pressed some buttons while yelling "Hva faen? I did NOT set that as the code word! Delete, faen!"

Needless to say, Tord had to answer some very awkward questions from Edd.

**Author's Note:**

> kkk I know some parts don't make sense and it's messy and the ending doesn't make sense but I did this instead of sleeping ok so you can't blame me
> 
> I did give it a reread once and my use of past and present tense is all over the place forgive me
> 
> also if you haven't realized yet I'm shit at writing fluff and kiss scenes anyway
> 
> hgngnfh love you Juju (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡ ⊂(・▽・⊂)


End file.
